Of Asgard and Rescues
by Kenian Rainn
Summary: The final installment of the "Of" series. Read the first two before this one so it makes some sort of sense! SJ. OOC at times. AU. Rated T for safety. Please, please R&R! Epilogue is up! Complete!
1. Of Grace and Jacob

Welcome to the third installment of the 'Of' series. Please read the first two installments before this one, or nothing will make sense. Fair warning, this story can be OOC and it is an AU so if it didn't happen in the show, that's kind of the point.

Not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. There. You happy now???

* * *

**Chapter One**

Six-year-old Grace Hannah O'Neill and her 3-year-old brother Jacob Walter quietly climbed onto their parent's bed. They both counted to three before yelling (as best they could), "Happy anniversary!"

Both of their parents woke up and their father, Jack, started to tickle them. They were both laughing uncontrollably until their mother, Sam, begged them to stop. Then, all three of them turned on her and started to tickle her.

"No, stop, please!" she gasped out between laughs. They finally stopped and were still laughing quite hard.

"Is no one in this family on my side?" Sam teased.

"Nope," Jack shot back.

Sam playfully hit him on the shoulder, before getting up out of bed.

"Is anyone hungry?"

"Yes," was the unanimous reply.

"Pancakes, please," Jacob said.

"Okay. Who wants to help me make them?"

"I do!" yelled Grace and Jacob.

"And, what about you Jack?"

"Nah, that's alright. You guys go ahead."

He rolled back over onto his side, while Sam, Jacob, and Grace headed to the kitchen.

"I want blueberries in the pancakes mommy," Grace pleaded.

"No, chocolate chips," Jacob answered.

"How about some with blueberries and some with chocolate?"

The siblings exchanged a glance before saying, "Okay."

Before long, the whole family was sitting down eating their pancakes.

"Are we going on our picnic today?" Jacob asked.

"Our picnic? I heard nothing about that," Jack said, sarcastically.

Jacob, however, didn't notice the teasing tone in his voice.

"Daddy! We always go on a picnic on your anniversary! Mommy said so!"

Grace shook her head. "He was kidding, Jake."

Jake laughed. "Oh! I get it now."

"Of course we're going on our picnic. First, your mommy and I have to go get some things from the store to pack for lunch."

"Is Cassie going to babysit us?" Grace asked.

"Yep. She'll be over in a couple of hours," Sam replied.

"Yay!" Jake and Grace yelled in unison.

* * *

Before long, Cassie arrived at the house.

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine," she yelled to Jack and Sam as they (finally!) left the house.

"Now," Cassie said to the kids, "What are we going to do until they get back?"

"Tag!" Jake yelled.

"Sounds good. Let's go."

Cassie, Jake, and Grace walked out the back door into the yard.

* * *

_Jake ran after his sister. She narrowly avoided his tiny hand coming towards her. Jake then chose his next target – Cassie. He chased after her as fast as he could on his short legs. He had almost touched her arm when the wind started to blow faster. Leaves flew everywhere as the three of them looked up to the sky. Suddenly, a beam of white light shot down and Cassie fell backwards onto the ground. As she faded into unconsciousness, she heard Jake start to yell in panic. She tried to get up, but her whole world was enveloped in black before she could. _

Jack walked into the house, carrying three plastic bags filled with food. Sam followed behind him, laughing at another one of his stupid jokes.

"Cassie! We're back!" Sam yelled into the quiet house.

"Why are they never this quiet when we're here?" Jack joked. Sam smiled.

Cassie walked into the room, her head bleeding from the impact earlier. She saw them and started to cry.

"Cassie!" Sam yelled. "What happened?"

Jack got some bandages out of the bathroom and started to clean up her head.

"I don't know," she said softly, between sobs, "We were playing in the back and there was this... beam of light... I - "

"Are Jake and Gracie alright?" Sam asked.

Cassie started to cry harder. "I got knocked out, somehow... I looked everywhere but I couldn't find them." She put her head in her hands and cried even more.

Jack saw Sam tense up in panic. He finished bandaging Cassie's head.

"Jack... I'm so sorry," she whispered. "It's not your fault, you did everything you could Cassie," Jack said gently.

"We'll take you to the base and have your mom check out your head, okay?"

Cassie nodded. They all walked out to the car.

"A beam of light and then they disappeared?" Jack said to Sam. "I know. We'll talk to the General when we get there," she replied

Jack walked up to General Hammond's office. He knocked three times before entering.

"Jack!" Hammond exclaimed, "What brings you here?"

"Something happened today... with my kids. Cassie was sitting for us, there was a beam of light... General, they've been kidnapped. And I'm sure it wasn't by someone here on Earth."

"I understand. I'll assign SG-1 to help you find them."

_SG-1, report to the briefing room. _The words echoed through the intercom.

Half an hour later, SG-1, Sam, Jack, General Hammond, and Cassie all sat around the briefing room table.

"The wind speed picked up and then there was a beam of light. I got knocked out and when I came to, they were just... gone. They... vanished," Cassie finished, desperately trying not to start crying again.

"A beam of light... sounds Asgard to me," the new leader of SG-1, Cameron Mitchell, stated.

"That's what Sam and I thought," Jack said.

Daniel smiled. They'd been married for four years, but it was still strange to hear Jack call her Sam instead of Carter.

"Well," another SG-1 member, Vala Mal-Doran, said, "Why don't we just contact the Asgard and get this all straightened out?"

"That's a good first step," General Hammond replied, "But they may not have any information about it."

"It's worth a try," Daniel said, speaking for the first time.

"Indeed."

Everyone smiled at Teal'c's familiar statement.

* * *

Please R&R! Your reviews help to guide my muse... : D

Another chapter will be up eventually.


	2. Of SG1 and Rogue

Jack walked into the commissary. SG-1 and Sam were sitting at a table. They all had food trays in front of them, but no one was eating. Jack sat down in an empty chair next to Sam.

"So... how are things in the galaxy, SG-1?"

"Pretty calm at the moment, well, except for what you're going through," Cameron responded.

"No races bent on taking over the galaxy?"

"Not that we know of."

"Well, believe me, there will be another one. There always is," Jack said sadly.

Everyone was silent.

"Well, the Asgard do take their time responding to your communications, don't they," Vala stated.

"Yes, well, they have other things to worry about at the moment," Daniel told her.

"Such as?"

"Their race is dying."

"Is it contagious?"

"No, Vala, of course not."

"Well then? What are they dying of?"

"They started to use cloning, which basically made them immortal. Eventually, the process started to damage their genome. Unless they find a cure, they will go extinct."

"Why would they do something like that?"

"All they wanted to do was live a little longer. One mistake, and they doom their entire race. We're no different. I guess no matter what you do, at the end of the day…life is too short."

There was silence once again. It was broken by a voice from the intercom.

_SG-1, past and present, report to the gateroom. _

_

* * *

_

Once they reached the briefing room, they saw a familiar face.

"Thor, you made it, old buddy, old pal."

"It is good to see you O'Neill."

They all sat down at the table and told Thor of their predicament.

"I know nothing of this," he told them.

"Do you know of any other races with this beaming technology?" Daniel asked.

"I know of none. There are several rogue groups of Asgard, equipped with our technology of course."

"Can you give us the location of any of these groups?"

"I only know the location of one at the moment."

"We've gotta start somewhere," Daniel said to Jack. "Do you have the gate address?"

"Yes."

* * *

_Grace awoke in a strange room. The walls were white and looked as though they were weaved together. She saw Jake sleeping at the other end of the room. She ran over to him. He awoke and started to cry. Grace tried to calm him, but he kept crying. A man walked into the room. He walked over to Jacob and injected something into his arm. Jake fell back to sleep. Grace yelled at the man. "Where are we? Where's daddy?" He walked over to Grace and tried to inject her as well, but she ran from him, yelling for help. Finally, he backed her into a corner and injected her. As she faded into unconsciousness, she started to cry._

* * *

Before long, the past and present members of SG-1 were assembled in the gate room.

"Just like old times, eh Jack?" Daniel said.

"I only wish it was under better circumstances," he said solemnly.

Jack looked over at Sam. She was trying to hide her tears. He put his hand on her arm. "We'll find them," he said quietly, "We always do."

They all walked through the wormhole and emerged on the other side. All they saw was sand, sand and more sand.

"God, these stupid sandy planets," Jack said. Everyone chuckled.

They walked to the only structure in sight. Once they approached the door, they saw strange symbols. They all knew what this meant. They sat down on the sand as Daniel started to examine the symbols. He started writing furiously in his notebook and dusting the symbols.

Vala sighed. "There is nothing more exciting to Daniel than a new language."

Jack nodded. "Believe me, I know."

Sam sat in the sand, drawing patterns in front of her. Jack moved closer her and put his arm around her. "We'll find them. They'll be okay."

"You don't know that for sure."

Jack shook his head harshly. "They'll be fine," he stated strongly. "There is no reason to believe otherwise."

"You're right," Sam admitted as she laid her head on his shoulder. "At least, I hope you are."

They watched Daniel work for what seemed like forever before he entered the correct combination. The door opened with a squeaking sound and they all rose to their feet. s drawn, they walked cautiously into the structure, looking for signs of the Asgard.

Daniel stepped into a lab, with Jack and Sam behind him. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Oh, hello there. Guys? I think we've found them." He stepped aside to reveal an Asgard working at a console. Another Asgard was standing to the side of them, with a weapon they had never seen before aimed at them.

"Well, this isn't good," Daniel said.

"Ya think?"

"Who are you?" the Asgard asked them.

"We're from Earth. Thor sent us," Daniel said.

"You know. Thor? Looks a lot like you... although he's a bit taller..."

"Thor?" the Asgard said.

"Oh yes, we're old buddies..."

"Of course. He's the only one who knows our location. Why have you come?" he said, as he lowered his weapon.

"There has been a kidnapping on our planet. We were wondering if you knew anything about it," Daniel told him.

Just then, Cameron, Teal'c, and Vala walked into the lab.

"Why would you suspect us?"

"They used beaming technology that resembled yours."

Pause. "I see."

"Do you something about this now?" Cameron asked.

"We had an... infiltrator a few weeks ago. They scanned the computers and copied just the sections on beaming and some information on cloning and genetics. We are unsure of their identity, but we did record a few details about them before they... disappeared."

"May I look over what you recorded?" Sam asked.

"Of course." The silent Asgard behind the console moved aside and allowed Sam to sit down in front of it. The Asgard moved a stone on the console. Sam began to study the data. After a moment, she pointed to a graph.

"Is that the energy signal?"

"Yes."

"Jack, it's the Replicators."

* * *

The past and present SG-1 sat around the table in the briefing room.

"The Replicators?" Hammond asked, "I thought they were... well, gone."

"Apparently not, sir. The energy signal was definitely Replicator," Sam replied.

"Yet another race that needs to be taught how to die," Jack quipped.

"So, how do we find them?"

"Well, I think I have an idea," Sam told him.

_

* * *

Grace woke up to find that she was in a different room, and she couldn't find Jake. "Where am I?" she cried out. "Where is my brother?" A woman stood outside the glass of Grace's room. She banged on the glass. "Let! Me! Out!" she yelled, but the woman ignored her. "Why am I here? I wanna go home!" Grace finally stopped kicking the glass wall and sat down on the floor. "What do you want?" she asked the woman. The woman looked straight into her eyes. "Your brother." The woman walked away. Grace banged on the glass again. "Leave Jake alone! Don't you hurt him!" she screamed, but no one heard her. Grace curled up on the floor as her tears soaked into the carpet.

* * *

_

I couldn't resist using Daniel's basic line from Unending... I thought, since Unending didn't happen in this universe, it deserved a nod.

So? What did you think? Review to let me know! Press the button! I dare you to!


	3. Of Replicators and Athena

Sam sat in her lab, typing furiously on her laptop, trying desperately to track down the Replicators. The calculations seemed to be the only thing that could keep her mind from imagining what had happened to her kids.

Jack sat in the corner, playing with his yo-yo. He was trying not to imagine the worst in their situation, especially because Sam was doing enough of that for the both of them. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if the Replicators had tried to stick their hands into his kid's heads. If they had, well, Jack could not be responsible for his actions towards them.

"Sam, you're going to sprain your fingers if you keep typing like that."

"I can't stop. If I stop, I know that I'll think about them. About what they're going through. I can't help but feel responsible."

"It's no one's fault, Sam. I promise, we couldn't have predicted this. We thought the Replicators were gone. No one expected that they weren't."

"If I can't save them..."

"No one can. Honestly, you're the only one who can figure this out. The only one in this galaxy, anyway."

Sam tried to smile, but she started to cry instead.

"What if I can't... what if I'm just not... smart enough?"

"Never gonna happen. You're the smartest person I've ever met. If you can't do it, it can't be done."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

Jack nodded. "I've never stopped believing that. And I never will."

Jack put his hand on her shoulder. "Your dad would be so proud of you. Remember that." With that, he walked out of her lab.

Jack joined the new SG-1 in the briefing room as they waited to see if Sam's plan would work. Cameron and Vala didn't know her very well, science-wise at least, but Daniel and Teal'c had no doubt that she would be able to track down the ship and get her kids back safely.

* * *

An hour later, Sam had managed to track down the energy signal. Jack didn't know the exact specifics of how, but he never doubted that she would find the ship.

A few hours passed before they were on board Earth's newest ship – the Athena – following the Replicator signal. She was fresh off the assembly line, with a few problems that still needed to be worked out. Still, she was the fastest in the Tau'ri fleet.

Vala, Cam, Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, and Sam all stared out the window, watching as they flew through hyperspace. Time seemed to slow down as they came closer to the Replicator ship. Sam's eyes were still red from crying. Jack put his hand over hers.

"We'll get them back," he told her softly.

"We always find a way. The past twelve years should be evidence of that," Daniel said enthusiastically.

"I know," Sam replied. "But we've failed before."

There was a moment of silence as memories of all that had fallen.

"We're not going to fail this time," Jack assured her.

"I hope you're right, I really do."

* * *

Finally, the Athena reached the limits of the Replicator sensors. The ship came to a halt.

"Now, how are we getting them off the ship?" Daniel asked.

"We haven't really gotten to that part yet," Jack said sadly.

"Are we sure they are on board the ship?" Cameron asked.

"No, but it's our best bet," Sam stated. "Can you scan for life signs?"

The helmsman shook his head. "No ma'am, we'd have to get closer."

"I'll try to recalibrate the sensors," Sam said as she rushed off to the crystal room. Jack followed after her.

He walked into the room. Sam was hard at work. "Sam."

She didn't answer. "Sam."

"I'm not giving up. Not when we're this close."

"No one is asking you to give up, especially not me, but... we might have to make a new plan."

"Jack. Who knows what they've done to them! Why did they take them?" Sam started to cry again. Jack wrapped her in his arms and kissed her hair.

"I don't know why. I don't. But we will find them. We'll get them back. I promise."

"They're all we have, Jack," she whispered.

"We've got each other. Always."

* * *

With little help from Jack (due to no fault of his own), Sam managed to recalibrate the life signs detector. She initiated the scan.

"Two life signs found. It has to be them, Jack."

"We can't get any closer without being detected. We can't get into a firefight. Our weapons are not operational as of yet," Colonel Markus Allen told them.

"Can we take a couple 302s?"

"They're no match for that ship."

"We just need to get closer, see what we're up against with this ship."

"Alright. Beaming range isn't very good, as you know. Once you get close enough, we won't be able to help you."

"Daniel, with me. Mitchell, take Teal'c in another 302. Vala, Sam, stay here."

"Jack!" Sam protested. He walked over to her.

"Sam, if I don't make it back... you're the only one who can save them. They need you."

"They need us," she emphasized.

"I can't... I can't lose you."

"I know," Sam whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jack kissed her quickly, as Daniel turned his back. He still wasn't used to their open displays of affection. After all, they'd hidden their feelings for so long...

Jack walked over to the rest of the group. "Good luck," Sam told them, trying to sound as strong as she could. "You too," Jack told her.

The four men strapped in to the F-302s. They flew out of the ship. Sam held her breath as they got closer to the Replicator ship.

"Wow. It's huge," Daniel exclaimed.

"Indeed it is, DanielJackson," Teal'c stated stoically.

"It's the largest Replicator ship I've ever seen," Jack said into the radio. "I'm going to try to..."

The transmission cut out. "What happened?" Sam asked.

"The radio signal stopped. They just... disappeared," the helmsman told her.

Sam closed her eyes. _Please, Jack. Please come back to me.

* * *

_

So? What did you think? Review below and let me know! Your reviews make my day and put a smile on my face... my associates thank you for that. ; ) Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up in 3-4 days (hopefully)._  
_


	4. Of Genes and Selmak

Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Jacob lay on a bed, much like the ones he had seen when he went to the doctor. He tried to move to get up, but realized he was strapped down to the bed. He started to cry. "Mommy?" Then a strange man came into the room. He injected something into Jake's arm. Jack started to cry harder. He kicked his legs, trying to break free, but sleepiness overtook him and he drifted off into dreamland. He hoped his parents would be there when he woke up next._

* * *

Jack looked around the hangar where they had been beamed. "They beamed the entire 302 on the ship," he said into the radio. The only response was fuzziness. "And disabled the radio. Great."

A human-form replicator walked into the hangar and forced the men to get out of the 302s. Then he walked over to Jack.

"Howdy. Nice day, isn't it?" Jack stated.

Without a word, the replicator stuck his hand into Jack's head. The other three watched in horror and fascination.

"Well, now I've seen everything," Cameron whispered in disgust.

The replicator finally pulled out his hand. Jack groaned in pain at the experience.

"Every time I think, it won't be that bad. How am I always wrong?!"

"Ah. You've come for the children. We've been expecting you," the replicator said.

"You have?" Daniel asked.

"Of course. We've had experience with humans before. You leave no one behind."

"You betcha," Jack exclaimed.

"I assure you they are alive and well. However, we cannot hand them over to you."

With that, he pulled out a weapon and stunned the four of them before they could react.

* * *

Back on the Athena, Sam sat in her assigned quarters on the bed. She stared off into the distance. Vala walked into the room.

"Samantha?" she called.

"Over here," came the response.

Vala sat on the bed beside Sam.

"I'm sure he is alright," she said comfortingly.

"I hope he is."

"There were no weapons fired. I'm sure he'll be back in contact soon."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked.

"Because there is no reason to believe that he is not alive. Is there?"

"No," she admitted. "I can't help but expect the worse."

"Try to be positive. It is in his hands now. He has three strapping men backing him as well. He'll be just fine."

Sam smiled. "Thank you, Vala."

"Of course," she replied.

Vala walked out of the room, leaving Sam with only her thoughts.

Jack's words of what seemed like so long ago echoed in her head.

"_Your dad would be so proud of you."_

Sam knew that he would be, if he was still alive. While part of her was glad for the extra time she had gotten to spend with him, another part wished he was there with her now, reassuring her that everything would be fine. Telling her how proud he was of her and how there was nothing she couldn't do. Telling her how smart she was and how glad the rest of the planet would be to know that she'd saved them time and time again.

He had died when he'd pushed his symbiote, Selmak, past the point of no return. They had needed Selmak's help to unlock the mystery of destroying the replicators. Selmak died and took Jacob with her.

Sam d to think that her father had died for nothing. The Replicators were still alive and she couldn't help but feel that his sacrifice had been in vain.

* * *

Jack woke up in a glass room. He groaned as he banged on the glass wall.

"Hello? Replicators? Anybody out there?"

He sighed.

"You guys have any aspirin?"

* * *

An hour later, Jack finally saw a Replicator.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on here?"

"Of course. You are the children's father."

"I am. I don't know if you know, but fathers tend to be over-protective, and let me tell you, I am a prime example. So, how about you just turn them over before you get hurt?"

"I cannot do that. You understand."

"Why did you take them in the first place?"

"You have the gene."

"The gene," he whispered. The memories of four years before washed over him.

Daniel had been searching for the lost city of the Ancients. After getting the information downloaded into his brain – again – they had discovered that he had the gene necessary to operate much of the Ancient technology.

Jack remembered that he had been in stasis for months while they waited for the Asgard to get around to curing him. Sam had been all alone with Grace. He didn't know how she had made it through, but she was stronger for it and they were too. They got married a month after he got the information extracted.

He had also built a machine using the Ancient knowledge that caused the Replicators to break apart and disintegrate. And he thought he'd put a dent in the Replicator problem. Apparently not.

"Why take my kids? Why not me?"

"Your son has the gene in a more advanced form than you. We found a machine that requires his version of the gene. We've been trying to replicate it, but we haven't had any success. Assuredly, we were going to return them when we finished."

"You were going to clone him. That's why you stole that information from the Asgard."

"It was our last resort. Replicators cannot possess the gene."

"Someone did something right."

"Your son has not been able to activate the machine. He is too young. He cannot control the outcome of his genetic disposition as of yet."

"Wait. Why did you take Grace too?"

"She saw too much, knew too much. We couldn't allow her to inform you of what had happened."

"Well, sorry to put a dent into your plans, of course, but we need them back. Immediately."

"Your daughter can come back with you. Your son, well, I am afraid that cannot be done."

"I figured as much. Can I see them?"

"Your son is not allowed... visitors. Your daughter can be returned to you now. You may take her, if you allow us to keep your son."

"Not an option. Let's compromise. You let one of the men you captured take her back to our ship. Then I stay here and you give me my son."

"Your daughter may return. Your son will not be available for some time."

Jack shook his head. "One crisis at a time," he scolded himself.

"Would you like to see your daughter before she leaves?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Cameron stood in front of the glass. A replicator walked into his room.

"You are being returned to your people. You and the ."

"Grace?"

"Her father has negotiated for her release. You must leave now."

* * *

A replicator brought Grace to Jack's cell. Upon seeing him she ran into his cell and hugged him tightly. He picked her up as she started to cry.

"You came for me daddy!"

"Of course I did. Now you're going home with Uncle Cameron to see mommy. I'm going to stay here and bring Jake home."

"Okay."

The replicator led her out of the cell and Jack started to feel his eyes filling with tears. He blinked them back.

"Mr. Replicator!"

The lead replicator came to talk to him.

"Come in here, I want to talk to you."

As soon as the replicator walked into the cell, he disintegrated into a million pieces.

"It's a good thing I paid attention to one of Sam's briefings." He walked out of the cell and set off to find Daniel and Teal'c.

_

* * *

Carter – report to the bridge,_ Sam heard over the intercom. _"Was that... Cameron?"_ she thought to herself. She rushed to the bridge and saw Cameron standing in front of the viewscreen.

"Cam!" Sam yelled. Then she saw who was standing by him.

"Gracie!" She picked Grace up and hugged her just as tightly as Jack had.

"Jack got them to release her. I don't know how."

"What about Jake?" Sam asked.

Cameron shook his head. "I don't know."

"Okay. You look sleepy, Grace."

"I am."

"Let's put you to bed."

"Sam," Cameron yelled as he followed after her. "I'm sure Jack will get Jake back."

"Thank you, Cam.

* * *

So? Thoughts? Press the button and let me know - you know you want to! Thanks for reading!


	5. Of Communications and Conclusion

It's up! It's up! It's finally up! Please enjoy and have a cookie! I'm sorry it took so long, I was planning on getting it up really soon, because of the cliffhanger, but oh well. ; )

* * *

Jack walked up to Daniel's cell. He opened the door.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, it's me. Be quiet."

"Have you found the kids yet?"

"Cam took Grace back to the ship, but they won't give up Jake."

"Why?"

"You know, the gene."

"Oh. I get it now."

"Great deduction, Danny-Boy. Now let's go find T."

Fifteen minutes later, they had freed Teal'c and seen a map of the ship. They know knew where Jake was being held.

"That section of the ship is heavily guarded. He's their key to an Ancient mystery machine. They won't give him up without a fight," Jack whispered.

"I suggest we disable their weapons. Perhaps then the Athena can transport us off the ship."

"Good thinking, T," Jack replied with a smirk.

They made their way to the engine room, narrowly avoiding discovery. Jack knew, sooner or later, the replicators would discover their escape.

Once they reached the room, Jack used one of the stunners to shoot at everything in sight. Sparks flew as systems were disabled. He aimed at the last console. "Stop!" Daniel half-yelled, half-whispered.

"What?"

"Those are the communications! We need to tell the Athena to come closer."

Daniel tried to use the console. "Testing, testing... Athena can you hear us?"

He pressed a few more buttons.

"You can read that?" Jack asked.

"It's easy really. It's just a minor variation of an ancient form of Latin. It makes sense when you think about it. I mean, the Replicators originated from..."

"Daniel! Shut up! Just... make contact. And hurry. They're searching for us already."

"This is the Athena. Who is this?" they heard from the speakers.

"It's Daniel Jackson. We've disabled the Replicator ship. Please come and beam us off."

"Nice, succinct," Jack said. "Now let's go before they catch us."

"Indeed."

* * *

_Samantha Carter – report to the bridge, _Sam heard through the intercom once again.

Once there, the helmsman filled her in.

"We're heading closer to the replicator ship. Daniel has managed to disable the weapons."

"Are we in range yet?"

"Almost.

* * *

Jack ran ahead of the group.

"Uh, Jack?" he heard Daniel say. Jack turned around to see a Replicator standing in front of Daniel and Teal'c. Jack walked back over to them.

"How's it going?" he asked the Replicator.

"You should have stayed in your cell," the replicator told the three members of SG-1. "Now you must face the consequences."

The Replicator aimed a weapon at Jack.

"Prepare to die."

* * *

"There. Reading four life signs."

"Beam them off," Colonel Allen exclaimed.

Suddenly, with a flash of white light, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and Jake appeared on the bridge.

"Perfect timing," Jack exclaimed.

"Mommy!" Jake yelled. Sam picked him up and Jack hugged both of them.

"Everyone is fine, I assume?" Colonel Allen asked.

"Perfect," Jack said.

* * *

There you go! There will be an epilogue up soon. Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!

* * *


	6. Of Picnics and Epilogues

Epilogue

The O'Neill's – Jack, Sam, Grace, and Jake – sat on the grass by a rushing river. They were finally having their annual picnic.

They laughed and teased each other for the entire hour they were there. The memories of the week before seemed so distant and meaningless.

Their family was reunited at last and it couldn't have been more perfect. Finally, finally both Jack and Sam had what they wanted. And, more importantly, they had each other.

Always.

* * *

I know it's short, but let me know what you thought of the conclusion to my series! Yep, it's the last one, although I could get some crazy idea... and everyone knows what happens when I get one of those! ; )

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!


End file.
